This proposal requests partial funding for a 2-1/2 day conference that will be held on May 24-26 2006 at the Brookhaven National Laboratory, Upton, Long Island, New York. The Eugene P. Cronkite Symposium is named in honor of a pioneer in experimental hematology and radiation biology. The conference is anticipated to attract 150 participants, including scientists and clinicians from throughout the USA, including the tri-state area of New York, Connecticut and New Jersey. It is also anticipated that approximately 25 scientists trained by Dr. Cronkite from around the world will attend the conference. [unreadable] [unreadable] The goals of the conference are to (i) promote interactions amoung scientists and experts in the fields of hematopoeisis, radiation biology and radiation response planning and treatment, and (ii) provide the opportunity for promising young investigators to present their research work and interact with leaders in the field. Topics to be covered include (1) regulation of cell cycle and differentiation of hematopoietic cells, (2) application of cytokine therapy to treatment of hematologic malignancies, (3) mechanisms and treatment of acute and chronic leukemias, (4) effects of radiation on the cell cycle, leukemic transformation, DNA repair, gene expression and intercellular signaling, (5) current and new approaches to treatment of radiationinduced hematopoietic syndrome, and (6) healthcare response planning for management of small volume and mass casualty scenarios resulting from exposure of individuals to radioactive material. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]